


Looking back Again

by NowSilence



Series: DoFP Related [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mainly Erik's perspective, Some hidden memories, There is something wrong in my brain., alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten-year life in prison, Erik has no idea how to face the problems with Charles. He finds something unusual. I imagine some derivative plots based on DoFP. I mainly focus on the psychological activities of Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking back Again

艾瑞克没想到自己会那么冲动，在听到查尔斯因为他的双腿而放弃了能力之后。

他知道这一切都是他的错。

只是他还没来得及评论对方如今的糟糕发型和坏脾气，他就已经把一切毁了。查尔斯走进了舱室，而身后的罗根又骂他混蛋难改。

面对十年后刚遇到查尔斯就郁结难平的矛盾，艾瑞克手足无措。他并不想伤害查尔斯，但真正面对起来，他显然无法冷静。

他只能一边收拾被自己弄糟的机舱，一边自省。当熟悉的棋盘乍现于视野之中，他下意识就朝查尔斯所在的方向看了看——反正对方如今也感知不到。

_噢该死他怎么可以幸灾乐祸？_

艾瑞克用手扶了扶额头，这是查尔斯的习惯动作。他看了太多次，也有些被影响。

而就在此刻，他脑子里突然冒出了些奇怪的片段——

他和查尔斯在威彻斯特大宅中下棋，不知怎么争吵起来。查尔斯吻了他，手还伸进了他最爱的黑色高领毛衣里撩拨他。

他们在楼梯上接吻。他把查尔斯抱到厨房的流理台上亲热。他在对方和学生上课时在脑内与他对话，说各种肉麻动听的情话。他们在夜晚的星空下转圈圈——如果那能被称为跳舞的话。查尔斯帮他买了很多件高领毛衣放在衣柜里，被他嘲笑。

他即刻又想到自己现在合身的衣物，全是查尔斯为他准备的。对方甚至还细心地放上了围巾，难为查尔斯那么多年还记得。

他猜测因为查尔斯失去了能力，所以过去他对艾瑞克的记忆篡改可能失效了。

_该死的查尔斯，他竟然擅作主张把某些过往删得干干净净。而我成了彻底的负心汉。_

尽管如此，艾瑞克仍觉得查尔斯似乎能穿透他的大脑，这促使他开始想念头盔了。

 

艾瑞克把棋盘端到查尔斯面前，为之前的一切向他道歉。

他知道罗根在假寐，于是凑近查尔斯小声说道：“你在我脑子里删掉的东西，回来了。”

查尔斯疑惑不解的眼神看得艾瑞克心痒难耐，于是他在对方的眼睛上印了一吻。天知道查尔斯朝他吼出YOU ABANDONED ME，他就想这么做了。

对方几乎瞬间就软了下来，他的眼泪积聚在眼眶里，让艾瑞克不忍心。

查尔斯对他说：“我很久没有下棋了。”

艾瑞克松了口气：“我会手下留情，那样或许更公平。”

查尔斯看了他一眼说：“那你先下。”

……

艾瑞克一直有自己的打算。

这与他对查尔斯的态度并不矛盾。他必须完成他要做的事，即使会间接伤害到对方，他也不会手软。所以他们一起去阻止瑞雯的结果，仍是再次的分道扬镳。既然未来哨兵的产生与魔形女有关，那么死亡是更好的扼杀，可惜重重阻碍让他失败了。

于是艾瑞克有了新的方向——让哨兵为他所用。为此他不惜毁了整个体育场，反正于他来说绰绰有余。他把现场的摄像头对准自己，发表了那番演说——不知道之后会有多少变种人来加入他的阵营。他迫切需要手下，不同于查尔斯的学校，他所要建立的，是一个更实战性的团队。

艾瑞克去博物馆拿回自己的头盔，突然脑子里划过一丝熟悉的感觉。

“艾瑞克。”有人在呼唤他的名字。

是查尔斯！他恢复能力了吗？他是怎么恢复的？他的腿……

艾瑞克在这刻想了很多很多，而他唯一能做的就是拿出那颗尘封的头盔，隔绝查尔斯的一切窥探。

_原谅我，查尔斯。_

 

瑞雯的子弹打中了艾瑞克的脖子，血咕咕地从窟窿里往外冒。

瑞雯不愧是个神枪手。

_根本没有偏离了轨道的子弹。_

艾瑞克茫然地睁着双眼，他不知道未来是否改变，可他已经看不到了。

或许当初查尔斯没有从海中把他救起，很多事都会不一样，然而重来一次，他还是希望他的朋友如旧时那般奋不顾身。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**********************

“嗷你又被我打死了！”

“什么‘我’，明明是游戏好吗？”Erik敲了一记Charles的脑壳，“说好的复习功课呢？题目都会做了？来，我刚出了几道题。如果你全对的话，我可以考虑让你再玩一局。”

“Erik你这个讨厌鬼！”Charles抱怨道，灰溜溜地跑去做题了。

电脑显示屏上游戏的主画面还停在那里，名字是——

**不一样的叉男人。**

 

 

应如故

2014.7.1

 

 

 


End file.
